Countdown
by risolyandiwys
Summary: Jane wants to bring in the New Year with Maura. / JM. One-shot.


**Title:** Countdown**  
****Category:** Rizzoli & Isles  
**Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Rizzoli & Isles belongs to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and TNT.

* * *

**Countdown  
**a Rizzoli & Isles fanfiction

* * *

The television suddenly comes to life and the excitement surrounding Times Square is resolutely ignored. The impending dropping of the ball signaling the arrival of the New Year is of absolutely no importance to Maura Isles. How could anything else in the world matter when Jane Rizzoli was staring at her so intently?

Maura does not know exactly how she ended up in this moment, so naked and vulnerable—literally, she thinks, because her clothes are with Jane's in a pile beside her bed. Rational thought seems to have abandoned her and there is no return in sight as Jane drapes her body over Maura's smaller frame.

A soft mewl of delight escapes Maura as Jane kisses her, slides her tongue into Maura's mouth and gently massages hers in a way that makes Maura's toes curl.

When did Jane become so skilled at kissing? Maura ponders this for a brief moment before dismissing the absurd thought, having no previous experience kissing Jane. Before tonight, their most intimate touches have been occasional hugs that lingered far longer than what some may deem appropriate.

This is so brand new and god, Maura loves it. Maura _loves_ the way Jane is making her feel.

Maura feels like maybe she is drunk, but she has only consumed a single glass of wine all night. And she knows Jane isn't. Perhaps she is simply drunk on _Jane_. Yes, she decides, that must be it. The playful dark eyes and upturned lips are intoxicating her in a way alcohol cannot.

God, is it really any wonder Maura is here? She'd had no choice but to follow Jane's lead, to trail behind her into her bedroom and lock the door behind her—effectively abandoning the New Year's party that Angela Rizzoli was hosting in her spacious living room. There was no thought of denying Jane a single thing as she let herself be kissed against the slab of wood isolating them from the rest of the world. After all, how could Maura put up even a hint of a fight when Jane was tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth and making the sweetest sounds?

Maura didn't stand a chance. The moment Maura became aware that her feelings toward Jane had developed and become romantic cemented her theory that Jane would get whatever she requested from Maura. However, she has never considered that Jane feels the same way toward her, though maybe she doesn't—but she certainly wants _this_. This is what Maura's fantasies have consisted of for a long time. Kissing Jane, loving her, and bringing her to the very edge of bliss in one moment only to crash over it in the next…

Maura knows full well that her inability to push Jane away and assess the situation, instead letting scarred hands gently explore her body, is unhealthy. Allowing Jane full control over her, silently pleading for her touch to never retreat, is a first for her—not just because this is _Jane_, but because not one of her past sexual partners had evoked such a feeling of longing inside her (not even Ian, she is ready to admit). Not to mention, Maura has not experienced the touch of another woman in this way.

Jane knows this—she has to. Maura has never mentioned being with another woman before, and she suddenly wonders if she should be with her best friend so intimately. In a past moment of uncertainty, she promised herself that she would never cross that line with Jane, but this—this is all Jane, isn't it? Is this truly what Jane wants?

Jane props herself on one elbow and drags her fingertips along skin that is damp with sweat, from delicate collarbones to a quivering stomach. Long fingers splay across Maura's abdomen and Jane leaves soft kisses against her parted lips and her trembling jaw. The way Jane touches her is gentle and almost reverent, a stark contrast to the desperation she displayed when she first touched her. Maura wonders why she is suddenly so subdued, so tender.

"Jane," Maura murmurs suddenly. "What are we doing?"

Jane becomes still and Maura wants her to keep moving, to just keep _touching_ her, but she doesn't. Maura closes her eyes and wishes she could take her impulsive words of uncertainty back.

"I mean, it's just—" Maura falls silent and swallows hard, meets Jane's eyes. "Is this really what you want, Jane? Do you really want to be with a woman? Just tell me what you're thinking."

Jane nuzzles her neck momentarily. "Are you always this talkative in bed?" she asks with a chuckle.

Before Maura can reply, Jane kisses her and she doesn't know why, but this kiss is even better than the countless kisses Jane has laid upon her lips tonight. The hand resting on Maura's stomach slides lower, past the small patch of damp blonde curls. Maura exhales noisily and spreads her legs as Jane trails her fingers over her thighs, tickling the sensitive skin.

"I want _you_, Maura," Jane finally answers. "I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you."

These words turn Maura on more than anything else ever has, and she presses into the pillow beneath her head as Jane's fingertips brush her clit. Jane rests her forehead against Maura's, smiles warmly at her as she dips her fingers into Maura for the first time. Maura gasps and reaches up, her hand tangling in Jane's wild dark hair as Jane begins to move inside of her. Maura loves the way Jane feels, loves how she fills her so completely.

"Oh," Maura breathes out as Jane curls her fingers, lowers her head and nuzzles her neck. "Oh, _Jaaane_…"

Maura has to bite her lip to keep from screaming out, the sensation becoming too much. Jane inside of her is almost too much while not being nearly enough. Part of her wants to draw this out as long as possible, but most of all she wants release—

Jane suddenly withdraws, and Maura groans in displeasure.

"Easy, girl," she rasps as she shifts and settles between Maura's parted legs.

This is a whole new level of closeness, Maura thinks as Jane begins to move against her. Jane is surrounding her, overwhelming her completely as she inches toward the release she so desperately needs.

Screams suddenly erupt from the television, no longer just white noise in the background as the countdown to the New Year reaches her ears. It is impossible for her to ignore any longer but she tries to do so, focusing on the sensation of Jane against her.

_5…_

Maura feels herself begin to tense up and she's nearly there. The skin beneath her hands is slick with sweat and she grips the muscled back, and Jane shudders with delight.

_4…_

Maura cannot take her eyes off of Jane. With her bottom lip caught between straight, white teeth and sweat collected on her forehead, Jane has never looked so beautiful. Maura is sure Jane will never look more beautiful than she does in this moment.

_3…_

Maura slides her hands down to Jane's butt, and her fingernails dig into her skin as she pulls the other woman into her. Jane moans loudly and drops her head, nips just below Maura's ear in a way that makes her absolutely crazy.

_2…_

Maura is there. The coil inside of her snaps and—

_1…_

Maura leans up to kiss Jane as she comes and Jane is coming too and… it is too much, and Maura isn't sure which one of them is loosing a short scream. Maybe they are both crying out because Maura isn't certain she has enough breath left in her lungs to form a word, much less a scream.

Maura's chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath, and above her Jane does the same. The skin beneath her hands rises and falls with each labored breath Jane takes against her neck, and Maura realizes that she is still holding her perfectly tight ass—the same one she has checked out on more than one occasion. Like everything else tonight, it feels incredibly different than how she imagined it would (so different, infinitely better).

When Maura is capable of forming a complete sentence, she wonders out loud, "You planned this, didn't you?"

Jane falls onto the bed beside her and rolls to face Maura, places a hand on her hip and pulls her close. Playful fingers tickle the small of Maura's back and Jane smirks, nods once.

"For the most part," she admits. "I wasn't aware that my mother was planning to invite my brothers and the whole damn PD over to your place, though. I was counting on it being just the two of us…"

"I'd hardly say the whole police department is in my living room. Unless Barry and Vince count as the entire—"

"Not the point. Although with the way those two gossip, I'm sure the whole department will know about this by tomorrow morning. I'm, uh, kind of a screamer." Jane interrupts, a shy yet amused smile on her face. "You have been driving me crazy for a long time, Maura. I know that you've been watching me for months, and I tried flirting with you to let you know that I was interested, but… well, for a genius, you're kind of dense sometimes. I decided to go for a more direct approach."

Jane continues a moment later, "Just so there are no misunderstandings, I want this and I want it with you. I _need_ you, Maura, more than I've ever needed another person."

Maura hopes her face portrays all that she feels for Jane, because she can't find all of the words she wants to tell her. A moment later, she is kissing Jane tenderly and whispering the only words she feels are really necessary: "I love you, Jane."

"I love you, too," Jane murmurs against her mouth. "Happy New Year's, honey."

The smile Jane gives her when she draws back makes Maura's heart flutter, and she suddenly remembers with vivid clarity the words Jane whispered as she leaned into her wearing that same smile. Jane's breath was hot as it hit her ear when she spoke what may be the greatest sentence uttered by anyone, ever.

"What do you say we start off the New Year with a _bang_?"

* * *

_finis_


End file.
